Equestrian Colors : Purple Mustang
by Siphirith H-V-A-S. Jr
Summary: " C'est l'histoire de deux mustangs. Un jour, le mustang bleu demande au mustang rouge : Tu sais ce que ça fait de mélanger le rouge avec le bleu ? "


_C'est encore moi … Bon, si vous vous demandez pourquoi je publie autant, j'avoue que c'est pas dans mes habitudes, dîtes vous que demain j'ai des partiels xD_

_Si vous lisez cet Os de la bonne façon, vous entendez un ton spécial, un rythme spécial, comme pour une chanson. Le bon ton doit être lancinant et triste._

_Bonne lecture C;_

La jaquette de l'histoire appartient à Lolaetcaetera, mon artiste préférée sur Deviantart (lien sur son profil ff), ouep et c'était même mon cadeau d'anniversaire x3

* * *

**Equestrian Colors - 4**

**PURPLE MUSTANG**

_''Here is the story of two mustangs. One day, the blue one asks the red one : ''Do you know what does that make to mix the blue with the red ?'' and the red one just answers : 'No I don't. Let's try it !''. Here is now the story of three mustangs. One is red, another is blue, and the last one is purple.''_

**°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°**

Il est tard dans la nuit quand Tony te rejoint dans les draps du lit Steve. Il caresse ta hanche avant de fermer les yeux doucement, prêt à rejoindre le monde où son subconscient est roi. Oui mais Steve, toi tu ne veux pas et tu te retournes et tu le regardes. Et Tony, il rouvre les yeux et il te sourit. Tony il veut t'embrasser, oui mais tu préfères baisser la tête, Steve.

Tony il a compris, alors Tony il soupire et il dit :

-Tu veux parler ? Très bien parlons, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

Tony et ses reproches de reproches, il est mignon. Alors t'inspires Steve, tu te livres et tu fais confiance.

-Tu n'as rien fait de mal Tony, c'est moi.

Tony il est curieux tout à coup, Tony est tout ouïe. Il t'écoute Steve, il s'inquiète tu sais ? Il t'aime, fais-lui confiance.

-Je me sens seul, tu lâches enfin.

-Tu n'es pas seul ! Je suis là, il te rassure et il te prend la main.

Tu soupires Steve, tu ne veux pas lui faire de mal à ton Tony, tu l'aimes aussi. Oui il est là Tony, toujours à tes côtés, oui mais ce n'est plus assez.

-Oui mais ce n'est plus assez.

Tony fronce les sourcils, il réfléchit. C'est bien Tony ça, il réfléchit.

-Les autres aussi sont là pour toi, si tu te sens mal … il dit.

Oui c'est vrai, les autres aussi. Tous ces amis, Steve ! Et tu te sens seul ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux Steve ? Il doit se demander Tony. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je sais Tony, mais …

Tu sais plus ce que tu dois faire ou dire. Aller plus loin ? Reculer ? Rester là ? Renoncer ?

Non, jamais. Ce n'est pas ton genre Steve. Tu cherches, tu te demandes.

''Je dois lui dire ?'' tu penses.

-Je … Tony, je veux …

Oui mais c'est dur hein, Steve ? Et pendant que tu hésites Steve, Tony il souffre et il s'inquiète. Regarde ses yeux angoissés, regarde ce sourire forcé. Il a peur Steve, il a peur que tu dises ces mots-là, ceux qu'on ne dit qu'une fois, ceux qui font mal, ceux qui arrachent l'âme, ceux qui brisent les sentiments, ceux qui anéantissent et ceux qui font pleurer. Oui mais regarde Steve, tu lui fais peur, tu as sa vie entre les mains, tu as son cœur dans ton poing, ne le gâche pas Steve, ne l'écrase pas entre tes doigts.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, tu t'entends dire. Je t'aime Tony, tu continues.

-Alors c'est quoi ? Il demande.

Et tu vas lui répondre, Steve.

-Je … je veux un enfant, Tony.

Et Tony il te regarde. Il pense qu'il a mal entendu, oui. Il pense toujours qu'il a mal entendu quand tu dis des trucs comme ça. Il ne dit rien Tony, mais ses yeux crient ''Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?''.

-Je veux être père, je veux … tu justifies.

Oui mais la suite ne sort pas. Mais la suite il la connaît déjà, n'est-ce pas ? Il tient toujours ta main Tony, et il la serre entre ses doigts.

Oui mais tu te redresses quand même et tu entoures tes genoux avec tes bras. Tu l'aimes Tony, pas vrai ? C'est lui qui a ta vie entre les mains maintenant, c'est lui qui va écraser ton cœur dans son poing, hein ? Et toi tu lâches la corde et tu pleures, Steve. Oui tu pleures, mais ça te fais du bien. Et Tony ? Tony il ne te console pas Tony, Tony il est choqué maintenant, il ne s'attendait pas à ça, Tony il réfléchit. Tony c'est son truc, tu le sais Steve. Tony il pense avec des chiffres, Tony il calcule tout, Tony il prévoit tout, Tony. Parfois il a raison Tony, les autres fois il prend des risques. C'est lui qui le dit ça, Steve. Tu sais comment il est. Mais tu l'aimes et il t'aime et tu lui fais confiance et il te fait confiance. Il est comme ça Tony. Tony il dit :

-Mais …

Et tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher Steve, même à travers tes larmes tu justifies :

-Je sais ! Je sais qu'on ne peut pas, biologiquement. Mais on pourrait, tu sais, adopter, ou je sais pas, faire quelque chose … Me laisse pas Tony, me laisse pas.

Quand tu pleures tu dis n'importe quoi, Steve. Et tu le sais, Tony tu le connais, Tony il va partir, Tony il va s'enfuir, Tony il ne veut pas de ça, sinon il l'aurait déjà fait Tony.

Oui mais voilà, Tony il dit juste oui.

**°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°**

Peter il est sage, Peter c'est un ange, c'est le vôtre. Peter c'est ton ange et c'est ton fils.

Peter il doit dormir, oui mais ton fils il veut une histoire, une vraie, une de celles que tu ne lui as jamais racontées.

Alors t'inventes et t'imagines Steve. Alors tu racontes et tu dis :

-C'est l'histoire de deux mustangs …

-Papa c'est quoi un mustang ? Il demande Peter.

-C'est le plus beau des chevaux, il répond Tony.

Et Jarvis étale des photos de chevaux qui courent devant vos yeux. C'est à toi Steve, tout ça. C'est ta famille, Steve. Ton trésor.

-Continue s'il te plaît, il fait ton fils.

-Un jour, le mustang bleu demande au mustang rouge : ''Tu sais ce que ça fait de mélanger le rouge avec le bleu ?'' et le mustang rouge lui répond simplement : ''Non, je ne sais pas. Essayons ça !'' et depuis c'est l'histoire de trois mustangs. L'un est rouge, un autre est bleu et le dernier, il est violet.

Ton histoire elle est jolie Steve.

-Elle est jolie ton histoire papa, il te dit ton fils.

-Bonne nuit petit cœur, tu lui réponds avec un bisou sur le front et Tony il le fait aussi.

-Bonne nuit mes papas.

Et Tony et toi vous partez et vous le laissez dormir.

Ton histoire elle est jolie Steve. C'est ton histoire Steve. Peter il est comme Tony, Peter c'est un génie. Oui mais Peter il est comme toi aussi, il est poli, adorable et gentil. Et ça aussi, c'est Tony qui le dit.

**°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°**

_-Why is he not just blue and red ? The red mustang asks._

_-He will be later, the blue one answers._

* * *

_Pardonnez mon anglais maladroit … il était 4h xD_

_J'ai des poussées d'inspiration en période d'examen … Ouep. En l'occurrence, ça m'a prise en pleine nuit, vers 3h et demi … (Oui je me suis levée à 12h45 et alors ? Juste le temps de le taper et de l'envoyer à la correction et vous l'avez !) Aviez vous déjà remarqué que le costume de Peter reprend les couleurs de celui de Steve et de celui de Tony ? Coïncidence ? Je ne crois pas ! Enfin bref, c'était Purple Mustang ;D Je voulais pas mettre la notion de Superfamily dans le résumé, parce que … ben pour le suspense quoi xD_

_Je pensais pas le pondre aussi vite, mais voilà, il s'est imposé. Oui je choisis les titres avant le contenu pour cette série d'Os ''**Equestrian Colors**'' et oui, j'ai aussi eu l'idée principale du prochain cette nuit : **Red Stallion**. Le titre dit tout nyahahaha ! Ce sera un rating M vous l'avez deviné ! Nyéhéhé._

_Pour ceux qui me connaissent et qui savent que mon style d'écriture n'est pas celui-là d'habitude, je vous dirais juste d'aller lire cette fic ''__**Très cher et adoré quotidien**__'', de _Dellsey _elle est absolument géniale et le style m'inspire, j'm'en suis imprégnée et ça donne ça._

_Ouep, je me suis découvert une passion pour le récit à la seconde personne du singulier et les rimes en i xD_

_Bref, merci de m'avoir lue, et j'espère que ça vous a plu._

* * *

_EDIT : Punaise, ça ferait presque un pamphlet pour l'adoption autorisée aux couples homosexuels :D_


End file.
